The present disclosure relates to safely operating an autonomous vehicle, and more particularly, to managing a level of manual control of an autonomous vehicle based on network state information
Generally, autonomous vehicles can be configured to operate in a manual mode (e.g., where a human driver manually controls the movement of the vehicle) or in an autonomous mode (e.g., where computer logic controls the movement of the vehicle). Autonomous vehicles typically use various computing systems and communication networks to control the movement of the vehicle when travelling from one location to another. The level of manual control of a human occupant of an autonomous vehicle may vary, from essentially requiring no input from the human occupant to requiring initial input (or continuous) input from the human occupant, to requiring the human occupant to manually control the operation of the vehicle.